Heart Of The Cards
by I Forget
Summary: Yuugi and Yami have begun the journey of unlocking the Pharaoh's power when a terrible deed is performed, leaving the Dmonsters confused, afraid, and the Shadow Realm in Chaos. Who's behind it? Why? The D.M. turns to Y&Y for aid, but can they help?


Disclaimer; Ok, seriously, if I owned YGO, why on earth would I be posting on a fan fiction website? Shakes head Hence, I'm not gonna say it. Nope nope nope.

"Well?" A strong masculine voice demanded, his figure hidden in the shadows around him. The room itself was well lit, but the small area around the man was always wrapped in shadow.

"Unsuccessful. The darkness cloaking the carrier masks their presence as well." The servant answered, his confident voice toned with respect and fear.

"My patience is at it's line. Both agents you have recommend for the job have failed me in their mission and received the shadows. The sorceresses you have found have all remained blinded by the dark. Each man we have sent to challenge the carrier has failed me. WHY AM I NOT SEEING DESIRED RESULTS?" The master demanded, anger energizing his voice.

"The carrier has a greater power aiding him, one we have been unable to master." The servant answered, struggling to not let his panic be revealed in his voice.

"And why is it that this power is not under your control?" The master asked, venom lacing his words. The shadows around him thickened, leaving only a vague outline visible.

"The power seems to favor the carrier. It is protected from our agents by beings hidden within the shadows." The servant struggled to remain composed, feeling his tunic clinging to his back from nervous perspiration.

"Bring it to me."

"Sir?"

"The power. Bring it to me."

"Impossible. The beings kill those who try."

"Have the sorcerers use the items."

"The agent failed. The carrier has them now."

"Then send our sorcerers and sorceresses to me. I will summon this power myself and teach it to serve only me. Go!"

"Sir!" The man bowed, left hand gripping a glowing pendant to his chest. All the masters servants bore the pendants. They were impossible to remove and protected the servants from the shadows. The pendants would also kill any who dared to be implements of the masters betrayal. The man left. The room behind him seemed to lose all dimension as shadows invaded, leaving only the door visible.

The master waited as his summoned servants obeyed his call. When the last one--a girl no older than thirteen--entered, the door too faded, leaving the group surrounded by the shadows. Pendants glowed and what followed could only be described as a blood bath. The servants fell, the pendants not permitting them to scream, as the master absorbed his servants death energy, as well as their magic. Using this energy to amplify his own, he sent a great ball of energy out into the shadows, spelling it to find and bring him the power of which his servant speaks. The man sensed the shadow beings fear and confusion, and smiled when he felt his creation's victory.

The Orb returned, the glow of its remaining energy hiding the figure it held from view. The master sensed the creature within the Orb, the incredible power the form contained. The master was surprised when his senses picked up an emotion radiating from the power, and smiled when he recognized it to be fear. He frowned when he sensed the power do something and change, quickly sending a spell of sleep within his Orb. The shadows and the Orb faded, soon leaving the naked figure fully in the masters view.

"...Interesting."

A cruel smirk twisted his lips as he raised his right hand till his fingertips were only inches away from his left ear. He closed his eyes and swiftly cut through the air, halting his hand exactly a foot away from his right hip. He opened his eyes and watched as the figure before him faded from view, teleporting to the dungeon in the labyrinth below.

Seven hours after arriving, two eyes opened in the darkness. The figure looked around, confused when seeing the unfamiliar surroundings. Familiar shadows danced along the walls, producing a strange dark light, barely bright enough for the figure to see the packed dirt of the floor surrounding the mouldy straw the figure lay on.

"Finally awake I see. Tell me, do you like your new home?"

The figure's head shot up, eyes scanning the darkness for the source of the frightening voice. "Owh rae uyo? Erwhe ma i?" The figure demanded.

"...I see. You will be speaking English soon enough." The master opened his left hand, revealing the pendant. The figure eyed the pendant, eyes widening with fear as realization to the man's intentions hit. The figured scrambled backwards as the man slowly began to walk forward, the pendant now hanging from his hand.

"Teg bkca! Ytas waya!" The figure felt cold stone touch skin and curled into the corner, feeling the presence of the man drawing nearer, eyes seeing only the pendant.

"Otn taht! Semodoyb leph em! Epelas!" Still the man drew nearer. The figure began hyperventilating from the fear, as vision assumed an aura of darkness, only the pendant remaining visible. Eyes closed, the figure not wanting to see when the inevitable happened.

"...Mesonoe... nyanoe... epelas..." The figure whispered. Within the figure, something stirred, like a creature that had been partially awoken from a deep sleep.

"...leph..." The thing within the figure responded groggily, sending something out of the figure and into the shadows infused in the wall behind the figure. The thing within the figure then settled down, exactly like a person who had muttered something before going back into a deep sleep. A bright light flashed in the cell and the figures eyes opened, seeing the man sprawled on the ground several feet away. Darkness began to claim the figures sight as exhaustion swept through the figures body. The figure peered up at the rescuer and smiled slightly.

"...Kadr Camigani... htkan uyo..." The figure said weakly. Eyes closed as the figure surrendered to the exhaustion, allowing the darkness to close in.

The rescuer examined the figure for a moment, confusion and wonder flashing in his eyes before masking it with his usual confident coldness. He waved his staff over the figure and clothing appeared, covering the naked body. He reached down and swiftly gathered the figure into his arms. Sensing that it would be unwise to travel through the shadows with the chaos within the realm, he carried the figure through the labyrinth. He didn't know what was going on, and he couldn't remain in the human world long enough to find out. But he believed he knew of one person who would help. A very special person with two minds, and a great heart. He only hoped that he could find them in time.

Translations

Who are you? = Owh rae uyo?

Where am I? = Erwhe ma i?

Get back! = Teg bkca!

Stay away! = Ytas waya!

Not that! Somebody help me! Please! = Otn taht! Semodoyb leph em! Epelas!

...someone... anyone... please... = ...Mesonoe... nyanoe... epelas...

...Dark Magician... thank you.... = ...Kadr Camigani... htkan uyo...

...help. = ...leph

dark magician = Kadr Camigani

Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry my first chapter was so short, my prologues usually are. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm proofreading on my own, and spelling/grammar checks would just cause too big of a headache because of the made up language. Please review if you enjoy reading this. I'll have the next part up soon. Thanks again!


End file.
